Second Best
by TextBookDreams
Summary: Draco's secret crush on Harry finally gets out in the open. What will happen? And someone very 'different' is student teaching potions this year :P HPDM , SSOC
1. Hero Worship

Second Best

Malfoy's always fancied Harry. He hides it well, and chooses who he tells very carefully.

He thinks Harry's straight

He's in for a surprise.

(p.s – Voldemort was defeated in 5th year in this story)

* * *

"Draco, just ask him out for god's sake." Blaise snapped. There was only so long a straight guy could tolerate a male friend talking about how hot another boy was. Draco stopped talking, looking slightly miffed.

"Don't be stupid. For one, he's hated me for five years…"

"With good reason."

"…Two, he's straight."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do alright! He's Gryffindor's Golden Boy, saviour of the fucking world. He just can't be gay!"

"Uh huh…"

"Don't give me that look." Blaise sighed.

"Well if you're going to keep talking about Potter's arse, I'm going to bed."

"Oh well thanks for being here when I need someone to talk to!"

"I have been. For the past 5 bloody years. I'm bored of it. It's the same old thing. 'Oh he's hot he's got a nice smile he's the sexiest thing on earth' Then there's 'Why can't the situation be different why can't he like me why can't I have him?' oh, and…"

"Shut up Blaise." Draco snapped, closing the hangings around his bed and turning the light off.

* * *

Harry had, quite possibly, never been so bored. He was staring into a crystal ball, trying to think of something to lie about seeing. So far this week he'd predicted he'd fall of his broom, get struck by lightning, and be pushed down a flight of stairs. Professor Trelawny was staring at him looking slightly impatient.

"I'm….going to…erm…well I see…a bus…"

"Yes….and?" Trelawny urged.

"It's um…running me over?" Trelawny gasped.

"You are a marvel, Mr Potter! It's the beginning of term and you're seeing things that cannot transpire until next July! Amazing!" and she shuffled on, looking pleased with herself. Ron rolled his eyes.

"If you're not careful, you're going to be the star pupil of this lesson." Harry groaned. He prodded the crystal ball a bit, making it wobble haphazardly towards the edge of the table. Ron sighed, picking it up. "Well…I think my 'Inner Eye' needs a monocle…" Harry snorted.

"Some laser surgery wouldn't go amiss." Ron gave him a blank look.

"Laser?" Harry opened his mouth to explain, but decided against it and just sighed.

* * *

Harry made his way down to Potions, scribbling his Divination homework on a piece of parchment as he walked.

"It's not like you to do homework straight after a lesson mate." Ron said.

"Yeah well I've just had new inspiration. Let's see… '_Ron gets…hit…with a…large…bludger'" _

"Ha ha." Ron said sarcastically. "That's not inspiration. I've got a game tomorrow."

"Good luck." Harry said brightly. "And watch your back." Ron just scowled.

Once seated in Potions, Harry, Ron and Hermione took out their ingredients and waited for Snape. But when the door flew open, a witch with amazingly bright pink hair walked in. it flowed all the way down her back and stopped at her waist.. Her left eyebrow and lip were pierced and she had a glowing pink skull on her robes, where the Hogwarts insignia should have been. She looked barely 4 years older than Harry.

"Hey all." She said brightly. "I'll be teaching you for a while coz I'm in training. Just wondered, where's Harry Potter?" Harry gulped, putting his hand in the air. The student teacher walked over to him. "Two things. One…" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry went bright red. "Two…can I have an autograph for my little brother? He worships you like a god."

"I…he…what?" She stuffed some parchment under his nose.

Draco was watching from the other side of the classroom. He was glaring with all his might at this girl who dared kiss Harry.

Harry quickly signed the paper and handed it back to the teacher.

"Right. Thanks dude. You rock."

"Um…" but she was already walking back to the front of the class.

"Right, well this place is way too dingy. It says the lesson plan for today is to study the ingredients used in making a Greengilla potion…so we're going outside! No one should be cooped up on a day like this. All the ingredients can be found by, and a little in to the Forbidden Forest…" there was an outcry from several students. "…oh don't be wimps. They're not that far in. there are lists by the door. Just grab one and head on out! Professor…erm…Snaps?" all the Gryffindors burst out laughing. "Ah whatever…dreadful guy anyways. Professor Whatever wants two rolls of parchment on the ingredients. On what they are, where they're found, what they do and all that Jazz." The students who came from muggle families laughed. The majority looked confused. "Well, carry on. I'll be out in a while. Make sure you're working. You never know when I'm going to pop in." She winked.

"Hey what's your name?" Seamus called out. This was something new to everyone. No one dared call out when Snape was here. Seamus' voice echoed.

"Just call me Kass. None of that 'Professor Velty' stuff. I had that problem when I introduced myself with my full name last lesson. Had a bunch of first years calling me ma'am or professor…made me feel really old." Some of the students laughed. Most of the Slytherins seemed to dislike Kass's easy going approach, but some were finding it hard not to smile.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were settled a little way in to the forest, looking at a piece of 'nerefight's moss' – which turned out to be green slime that looked nothing like moss.

"I like Kass." Hermione said suddenly. "This is one of the best lessons I've ever had in Potions. First hand experience that doesn't cause explosions."

"Yeah. I'm actually learning something." Ron agreed. Harry just blushed a lot.

"Oh come on Harry she just kissed your cheek." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"But…but why? It's not very teacher-like."

"Because you're a star. And incase you haven't noticed, Kass isn't like any teacher I've ever met. She wants students to call her by her first name, she dresses like a muggle rocker, and she just doesn't seem to care! She feels like she's one of the class."

"Or maybe she loves you." All three jumped at the new voice.

Draco, who had been nearby eavesdropping, decided it was time to move in and cause a row. Any kind of attention from Harry was good enough for him. "Ever thought of that Potter? A little studentXteacher action? It has been known." Harry blushed seven shades of red, looking angry.

"Oh yeah. I always wondered about you and Snape." He hissed through his teeth. This caught Draco by surprise.

"Pft. He's my mentor. Not that I have to explain myself to _you _Potter."

"Why don't you go away Malfoy? Nobody likes you here. Go find your cronies."

"Tch tch This isn't working." For a second time, everyone jumped to see Kass standing behind them. "Though you're the first lot I've seen in the forest. Rest are all wimps. Let's see your work so far." The trio held up their papers and Kass quickly read through them. "Very good. Almost finished. What about you… Blondie?" Draco blinked. Blondie? He sneered.

"Sorry _professor _I left it with my friends. Just came over to see how Golden Boy is doing." This was actually true. Kass sighed.

"I see you're the trouble kid. Have you got daddy issues?" Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione tried not to, but failed. Draco straightened himself up.

"My father is Lucius Malfoy. He may be in Azkaban but…"

"Okaaay don't need your life story." Kass said, putting her hand up. "Carry on Blondie." Draco scowled, stalking away.

* * *

"You know, I may just pass Potions yet." Ron said at dinner. "If Kass keeps teaching." Harry looked up to the teacher's table. Kass stuck out even more than Hagrid. Her hair seemed brighter than the thousands of candles.

"Don't get your hopes up Weasley." Ron turned to see Draco standing right behind Harry. "I've just been talking to Professor Snape. He'll be back teaching tomorrow afternoon." And with that, he cuffed Harry round the head, and left. Harry glared after him, rubbing his head.

"Great…" Ron said, sighing. But Hermione was staring into space, looking determined.

"We might be able to do something about this."

* * *

"I touched his hair. I _touched _it." Blaise sighed as Draco held out his hand. "Does it smell like him?" Blaise groaned, shoving his hand away.

"Draco, this is really…unhealthy. This…this is Hero Worship."

"Well he _is _a hero." Draco said dreamily.

"And _you _are a Slytherin. We hate people who get praise for things we can't! And we _do not _hero worship! So either tell Potter how you feel, or **stop talking about him!" **and Blaise closed the curtains around his bed.

* * *

Review:P 


	2. A Bolt From The Blue

Second Best

Malfoy's always fancied Harry. He hides it well, and chooses who he tells very carefully.

He thinks Harry's straight

He's in for a surprise.

(p.s – Voldemort was defeated in 5th year in this story)

Tuesday morning brought about the first double Potions lesson that the Gryffindors weren't dreading. Harry, Ron and Hermione were first there. Hermione had about 50 sheets of parchment in her arms.

"Are you going to tell us why you've got all that?" Ron asked.

"No. it's a surprise. Besides, Harry already knows."

"WHAT!"

"And we'll be leaving halfway through the lesson hopefully."

"WHAT!"

"Oh will you now?" they all jumped. Kass was stood right behind them. Harry wondered whether this would become a regular thing – jumping because Kass kept appearing out of nowhere. "Why is that?"

"Well…we were wondering if we could…go round all the classes and get the students who wanted to, to sign this." Hermione held out the first sheet of parchment and handed it to Kass. Bold red letters appeared on the top:

**Petition to let Professor Velty (Kass) stay on as permanent Potions Master.**

_Name: _

_Signature:_

_Comment(s):_

It went on like that over the 50 pages.

"If we can get 500 students and two teachers to sign…"

"It's a nice idea but I'm not fully qualified yet."

"Well…when will you be?"

"In a few weeks time."

"Snape could sit in on your lessons! You know…offer constructive criticism and stuff…"

"I don't think you'll get 500…"

"I've already got 175. Just from Gryffindor last night." Hermione held up the second page, grinning as over 35 signatures appeared on it. Kass sighed. "We'll come back at lunch to catch up on the work we've missed!" Kass smiled.

"Well…alright then. Go on now if you want."

"Thanks." Hermione said, grinning. She took the first piece of parchment back and hurried off, Harry following quickly. Ron just rolled his eyes and frowned.

* * *

At lunch that day, Harry and Hermione met up with Ron, looking pleased with themselves.

"Where were you third lesson?" Ron asked, raising a brow.

"We went to Transfiguration and asked McGonagall if we could keep doing the petition."

"And Hermione gave up even more lunch. Which is why we're late." Harry said. "We've got ten sheets of Potions work and five from McGonagall. Classwork and homework."

"How many signatures did you get?" Harry grinned.

"739." _Everyone in the school _who isn't a Slytherin. Even some Slytherins signed after we promised not to tell anyone else from Slytherin. Want to make it a nice round number?" Harry held out the last piece of parchment. Ron sighed, taking it and getting a quill out. He wrote:

_Name: _Ron Weasely

_Signature: _(a very scruffy signature)

_Comment(s): _Snape is a git

Harry laughed at the comment. Hermione looked disapprovingly at Ron.

"Well…we got McGonagall and Hagrid to sign as well. And Flitwick. Dumbledore'll have to say yes." Hermione said. "And, Harry will be talking to him since Dumbledore likes him."

"Not before the game?" Ron asked, looking wary. Looks of confusion, dawning, and guilt crossed over Harry and Hermione's faces. They'd both totally forgotten about the Qudditch game – Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

"Well…it's better to get it over and done with…it won't take very long…"

"I'll be back for the game. I _promise._"

* * *

Harry rushed towards Dumbledore's office, the petition in his bag. He was going over what he was going to say to the headmaster in his mind.

Draco was walking just as quickly from the opposite direction. He was in his own world, weighing out the pros and cons of telling Harry.

Well, when two objects move very quickly towards each other….there's bound to be a collision.

Harry and Draco both ended up on the floor, Draco on top of Harry as he was walking faster.

"What the…Malfoy get off me!" Draco only just heard what Harry said. His eyes were clouded over and he was thanking every god he'd ever thought existed.

"No…I quite like where I am thanks." Draco said, sneering. Harry snorted. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Oh I bet you do Malfoy." He purred. Draco frowned at the tone Harry was using. Then, without warning, Harry leaned up and kissed Draco ever so lightly. This caught Draco by total surprise, and Harry used this to push the Slytherin off of him and run off, laughing.

Draco stayed in a pile on the floor, eyes wide, lips parted.

"What…just happened?"

* * *

Draco practically launched himself at Blaise, pulling him so hard backwards by his arm that the surprised Slytherin fell backwards off his chair.

"Draco what the hell!" he cried out. But Draco kept pulling him all the way up to the dorm room with a strength that Blaise had never seen before. At first, Blaise thought Draco was furious. But then he saw a biggest smile he'd ever seen on Draco's face. He frowned.

Draco finally stopped pulling him along the floor when he reached his bed. He hopped up onto it and sat cross legged, beaming down at Blaise.

"Guess what just happened!" Blaise got up, stopped to dust himself off, then sat on the bed opposite, trying to look uninterested. But this was the happiest Draco had ever been, and it was hard trying not to care.

"What?"

"I just ran straight into Harry and…"

"If you're gonna ask me if you smell like him again…"

"NO! You don't understand! He kissed me!" Blaise froze.

"He what?" Draco grinned. Something he never did – along with beaming, smiling, and being happy in general. "What happened then?"

"Well…he pushed me off him and ran off…but that's not the point..."

"Draco…I think you'd better start again."

* * *

"So you see Professor, most everyone wants Sn…_professor _Snape to move over and let Kass take over." Dumbledore read through the hundreds of signatures on the petition. The comments ranged from _'Kass is a breath of fresh air to the very boring subject that is Potions' _to '_I learnt a lot more because I wasn't afraid to breathe.'_ He chuckled at the last comment '_Snape is a git' _

"Well there are over the number of signatures needed here. And the approvals of three staff members…I'll discuss it with the other members of staff, and the school governors. But Harry, don't you think you're being a bit rash? Kass has only taught you once…"

"And I learnt a lot. Plus Snape will be back soon. Kass has great teaching methods. She lets students have the space they need to explore their own ideas whilst keeping them working. You never know when she'll pop in and check up on you." Harry smiled. Most of that, Hermione had told him to say. "And we all get along with her. You learn more with a teacher you like."

"Well…you have a very good argument here. I'll certainly see what I can do."

* * *

"Uh…Draco, if he ran off laughing I don't think he was being serious about it."

"But…he could have just punched me. Or sat there swearing and shouting…but he didn't." Draco was now looking quite dejected.

"Which is why you now have something you can start a conversation about. But don't expect miracles Draco. If you really think Potter's worth it, you'll have to work on him."

"I will."


	3. Confessions and Denial

Second Best

Malfoy's always fancied Harry. He hides it well, and chooses who he tells very carefully.

He thinks Harry's straight

He's in for a surprise.

(p.s – Voldemort was defeated in 5th year in this story)

Sorry about the long wait in between chapters but no one seemed that interested so I postponed it and concentrated on A Game For Fools. But it's back now :)

* * *

Harry ran to the Quidditch Pitch, already 10 minutes late. He quickly ran up to where Hermione was sitting, panting for breath.

"He…llo…"

"Hi Harry what happened with Dumbledore what took so long did you see Ron make that save or were you still running did you…" Harry's brain seemed to shut off as Hermione kept pelting him with questions and comments. There was a severe lack of oxygen getting to his brain. "…and then he OH MY GOD!" Harry jolted. "LOOK AT THAT!" Harry's head jerked upwards in time to see Ron getting hit in the back with a bludger.

"Oh my…"

flashback

"_Yeah well I've just had new inspiration. Let's see… '**Ron gets…hit…with a…large…bludger'**" _

"_Ha ha."_ _Ron said sarcastically. "That's not inspiration. I've got a game tomorrow."_

"_Good luck." Harry said brightly. "**And watch your back**." Ron just scowled. _

end flashback

* * *

3 hours later, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Hospital Wing. Ron was in one of the beds asleep.

"So…how did the meeting with Dumbledore go?" Hermione whispered. Harry didn't answer straight away. He was still in shock. He'd…he'd _prophesised _something. What did this mean? Was it coincidence? What if it wasn't just 'inspiration' he'd got? The idea _had _just suddenly popped into his head…but a lot of things just popped in there…if it _was _a vision from the future, how was he going to tell the difference between normal thoughts and visions? Would it even happen again? And there was the phantom kiss he'd had with Malfoy. It had seemed like something fun just to confuse him at the time, but now it was doing more on his own mind. Sure, he was bi. But…Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ He didn't even like blondes…did he? And Malfoy…he was an obnoxious self-centred high and mighty Slytherin drama-addict.

"Harry?" Harry frowned, looking up.

"Oh…it went well…Dumbledore's going to review it with the other teachers, and the school governors." Hermione smiled.

"That's good."

"Hermione…" he was about to ask about his little 'Quidditch prophecy', when he decided he probably shouldn't speak to an avid sceptic about something like this. But that left only one thing he could talk about now that his voice had become so serious.

"Yes?"

"I…I kissed Malfoy."

* * *

Draco was left with nothing to do now. The Quidditch match was cancelled because of Weasley's carelessness, and there were no lessons that afternoon.

"Weasel really is a fuckwit." He snarled. Blaise sighed.

"Draco, don't you think it would be more productive to try and get along with Potter's friends?"

"Why? I'm just going to corner him, snog him senseless, drag him back here, and shag him even more senseless. Then he'll be all mine forever and we'll live happily ever after for the rest of our lives."

"If it was that easy you would have done it ages ago."

"I know. Encase you didn't notice, I got a bit sarcastic halfway through that." Blaise snorted.

* * *

After explaining what had happened, Harry sat back and sighed. Hermione had a calculating look on her face.

"So…do you…are you…"

"Gay? No. I'm bi. And no…I don't think I'm attracted to the git. But I'm getting all these weird feelings…and I dunno what they mean." Hermione sat back as well, looking shocked.

"Well you learn something new every day…"

"Are you referring to the fact that I kissed Malfoy or the fact that I'm bi?" Harry half snapped, getting annoyed at the lack of helpful suggestions he was receiving.

"Both actually." She sighed. "I really wasn't expecting…Harry…do what you want."

"What?"

"If you want to go out with Malfoy then…"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! I DON'T LIKE THAT FUCKING GIT!!! WHAT KIND OF HELP IS THAT?! I'D RATHER DIE THAN KISS HIM AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU ON WOMAN?! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING!" and with that, Harry leapt up and practically ran out. Hermione blinked twice.

"Hmm…yep, he likes Malfoy."

* * *

Review please?


	4. Even More Confessions

I'll apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter. When I wrote it, I didn't realise it was this pathetically small. i'll try better next time :(

Oh and Julia, I am quite pro-Snape but I have this nasty habit of making my favourite characters suffer - nervous look - heheh...

read on :D

* * *

The rest of the week passed by without incident.

Ron tried to ask Harry how he knew about the bludger, but Harry passed it off as coincidence.

Kass was absent from Potions lessons, but Snape looked very defeated for some reason.

Draco got annoyed with the lack of attention Harry was giving him. He'd been waiting for the Gryffindor to approach him and attempt to explain himself. But no, Harry seemed to be blind to the fact that Draco even existed. Whenever they passed each other in the halls, Draco would say something insulting to him in hopes of getting a reply. But Harry always walked past, Hermione dragging a furious Ron away by the collar.

"I don't get it…" Draco said, looking totally defeated. "I've called him all sorts, I've insulted him, his friends, his parents, his title, I've even cursed him and he still ignores me." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you try being nice instead?"

"It would hurt too much."

"Psh. Then you'll get no where."

"Oh suddenly you're the expert?"

"Yes actually." Draco blinked.

"How?"

"Well I wanted to see just how unapproachable Potter really is. So I went over to him yesterday and started talking to him. He's actually a very good conversationalist." Draco's mouth was hanging open.

"You…just….walked up to him and started talking?!" he spluttered, eyes blazing.

"Yeah. Sure." Blaise said, shrugging. Draco suddenly looked jealous and annoyed.

"Why?! What about?! When?! What did he say when you first went over?!"

"I've already said…We talked about all sorts…yesterday morning after breakfast…he seemed shocked at first, but after he realised I was only making conversation, he settled down." Draco near as damn it growled.

* * *

Harry sat back in silence. He was outside, by the lake enjoying one of the last good days before winter set in. Ron and Hermione were off somewhere taking care of first years. Sometimes Harry was glad he was never picked to be a prefect.

"You have some goddamn explaining to do!" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned quickly to see Draco stood behind him, looking furious.

"What?!"

"First, you _kiss _me, run away laughing, then have the nerve to totally ignore me for the next WEEK! Then, you casually slip into a conversation with Zabini, a _Slytherin, _when you've hated me ever since first year just because I insulted your Weasel! Then…" Harry sighed, getting up.

"Firstly, Blaise is a really nice person to talk to, whereas you have the conversational skills of a spoon. Ron is not 'my weasel', and for the record, I've hated you ever since I saw you in Madam Malkins, because you were a stuck up ferret with a superiority complex!" Draco blinked, then scowled in anoyance.

"You didn't mention the kiss." Harry shrugged.

"There's nothing to mention. It didn't mean anything. It wasnt even a real kiss... more of an accidental brushing of lips..." Draco had a sudden rushing feeling, as if the world was crumbling. But he didn't show it. Instead, he just smirked.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Accidental brushing."

"Indeed."

"Well….you won't mind if I do this…" he pushed Harry up against the tree he had been sitting under, and kissed him roughly. Harry's breath hitched painfully, and he shoved Draco away.

"What the hell do you…" Harry stopped, staring at Draco as if he were seeing him for the first time. The Slytherin was panting slightly. He had a strange, roguish look in his eyes, and his hair was ruffled.

Harry suddenly tackled Draco. They both crashed to the floor, with Harry on top of the Slytherin. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's feverishly, running his hands down Draco's sides. Draco moaned and opened his mouth, letting Harry's wandering tongue inside.

And at that moment, Draco had never felt happier.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Harry avoided Draco like the plague. Halfway through their make out fest, he had suddenly lunged backwards, and run away. He had run all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, and locked himself in his dorm room – earning a lot of funny looks from a group of second years who had been sitting in the common room when Harry flew past.

Harry was sat on his bed with the curtains drawn, rocking slightly.

"That did not happen…I am not attracted to Malfoy…no way…"

"You fancy Malfoy?!" Harry jumped in mid rock, falling sideways and off of the bed. He landed at the feet of Seamus Finnigan. "That stuck up Slytherin prick?!"

"No! Didn't you hear me? I said I _wasn't _att…"

"You only said that because you are. You wouldn't have to tell yourself you're not if you weren't." Harry blinked. He stood up, brushing off his shirt.

"That's stupid." he muttered, not fooling anyone.

"No, it makes perfect sense. Or do you always sit in bed, in the middle of the day, mumbling the names of random people you don't like?" Harry blushed. Seamus grinned. "Exactly. Now…does Malfoy know?"

"Pft. He knows…" Harry told him what had happened out by the lake. He didn't know _why _exactly he was telling Seamus, when he didn't even have the guts to tell Ron or Hermione…but somehow he managed to get through it. By the end of Harry's speech, Seamus was grinning his head off.

"Ha! Who would've thought it! The two people in the whole school who hate each other the most…don't hate each other at all!"

"I still hate him." Harry said, frowning. "I just think he's hot." Seamus raised a brow. "What?! I could never…_like _him. He's evil... he's a bastard... he's made my life a living hell..."

"Aww I bet he'd change for _yooooou._" Seamus cooed mockingly. If looks could kill, Seamus would have died right then and there. "Fine, fine. But really…people have been trying to get into Malfoy's pants for the past five years to no avail. Don't pass up this chance Harry."

"What the hell? What am I supposed to do? Tell him I just want to be his fuck buddy?!"

"Yeah…why not?" Seamus shrugged. Harry groaned.

* * *


	5. Progression

New chapter ...enjoy!

* * *

After his little talk with Seamus, Harry was left even more confused than ever. He wandered into the Great Hall the next morning looking lost and frightened. A few people even came up to him and asked, with hushed fearful voices, if Voldemort was back again. Harry sighed, shaking his head.

He sat down next to Ron and Hermione, not looking at any of the food in front of him.

"You ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…I…no…" Harry frowned suddenly. "Ron…you should duck." Ron yelped and ducked quickly, but nothing happened. "Not now… Later. Before the book hits you." Ron frowned.

"Are you telling the future again?" Harry suddenly blinked and sat up straight. He managed a fake laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be daft Ron. There's…" but before he could finish, something caught his attention. Draco Malfoy had just walked into the Hall. All the colour drained from his face and he quickly looked down at his food, shoving some of it in his mouth just to have something to do. Hermione watching this, one eye brow raised.

"What was that all about Harry?"

"All what?" Harry said, a little too quickly. He had a pained look on his face, and his eyes darted to Ron before giving Hermione a meaningful look. She sighed.

"Nothing I guess."

"Hey look. Ferret boy's looking over here." Ron said. Harry took a deep breath, and turned to look at Draco. Sure enough, the Slytherin was blatantly staring at them – well Harry anyways. He smirked as their eyes met, but gave him a questioning look, as if trying to say 'why the hell did you run away when we were snogging' with his eyes. It worked. Harry quickly averted his eyes again. He managed to look uninterested, and shrugged.

"Just leave it Ron. He can't do anything from…"

"OW!" Harry jolted at Ron's outburst. The redhead was holding the back of his head, an angry look on his face. A second year Ravenclaw scurried over, looking fearful. She picked a book up off of the floor.

"I'm really sorry! It was my friend Carrie not me!" she ran of before Ron had even opened his mouth. Ron rubbed his head, cursing under his breath.

"Harry…you _did _predict the future again!" Hermione said, looking impressed. Harry just looked blankly at her for a while. Then, an excited look crossed his face. This was just what he needed! Something to occupy his mind! Something he could look into instead of his feelings for Malfoy! This was great!

"Maybe you're right! Let's research it!" Hermione looked stunned. Ron stopped rubbing his head to stare at Harry like he was mad.

"Harry….are you…_volunteering_ to study something?" Hermione asked.

"Are you insane?!" Ron asked, still staring at him. Harry frowned, trying to look hurt.

"What? Can't I take an interest in something?"

"Well I'm proud of you!" Hermione said, smiling at him. "We'll hit the books at break…oooh and maybe lunch as well!"

"Yeah…sure!" Harry said, nodding. Good, no chances of meeting up with Malfoy. Ron just gave him another funny look before going back to rubbing his head.

* * *

Harry managed to avoid Draco most of that day. There were no classes shared with the Slytherins, and research in the library took up all of break and lunch. They were having trouble finding any books on how to tell if a person was Seeing, or if it was just coincidence.

"I'm surprised you're helping me. I thought you didn't believe in this stuff."

"I didn't say that there weren't true Seers in the world. I just think that divination on a whole is a very stupid subject. And Trelawny…" Hermione trailed off and made an exasperated noise. After a few minutes, she looked up from a book titled '_Telescopes for the Inner Eye_' to look calculatingly at Harry. Harry didn't trust that look.

"...What?"

"When are you going to talk about what happened with you and Malfoy?" Harry froze.

"W,when?" did she know about….

"Well you told me you kissed him." Harry sighed in relief. She didn't know about what happened by the lake.

"So?"

"So…is that as far as it went?" Harry shrugged. "You can't just leave it like that, you know."

"I can."

"Harry…" Harry quickly searched for a different topic.

"Hey, erm… look! Kass!" Harry said quickly. Kass was sat at a table with her feet resting on it, perched precariously on 2 legs of her chair. She was reading a book called '_The_ _Less you know, the Happier you'll be._' She looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. What you doing here in the middle of lunch?"

"We're looking up some things on Seeing. We think Harry can predict the future. It's happened twice already." Kass raised a brow.

"Well all you have to do is wait for the next prediction. If his eyes glow slightly on the third prediction, he's a Seer. If he can't remember the predictions afterwards, he's a prophesier."

"I can remember them." Harry said.

"Well then you're either a Seer, or you're picking up on stuff by accident. Just wait." Kass shrugged, returning to her book.

"Thanks Kass!" Hermione said, looking impressed. "By the way…if you're still here, does that mean you'll be taking over Potions classes?"

"Yup. This week was Snape's last. He'll be sitting in on my lessons for two weeks, and then I'm taking over fully." Kass was trying not to look too pleased, but her eyes were shining like stars. How someone could be excited about Potions was a mystery to Harry.

"Wow that's great! Will you be teaching tomorrow's lesson?" Kass nodded. She couldn't keep a grin off her face.

"You guys are in my first lesson. And it's a double. So what do you think about…an hour to go out and find the ingredients for yourselves, then make the potion?" Harry laughed.

"Snape's gonna kill you, letting us out in the fresh air. It's like a sin to him."

"I know. He looks so funny when he's mad."

* * *

Hermione stayed behind with Kass to write out potion ingredients lists, forcing Harry to stray out on his own – something he _really _didn't want to do. What if he met up with Draco?

As if in answer to his question, he was pulled sideways through a trick wall by the scruff of his neck, and slammed back against it by a very annoyed blonde.

"You've been avoiding me." Draco accused.

"Nooo you think?" Harry tried to shove Draco off of him but got no where.

"Why?"

"Because I hate you! I don't know what came over me when I kissed you!" for a moment, Draco looked upset, but it was gone within a second, and he was smirking again.

"It's very easy to hate me Potter, but you'll find it's much more enjoyable to love me."

"Love you? Pft. No one loves you. How would you know how someone who loves you feels?" Draco didn't answer. Instead, he slid his hands up and under Harry's shirt. The Gryffindor's eyes widened. "Get off me!"

"Don't act like you don't want this." Draco hissed. He pressed his lips roughly to Harry's, letting his hands trail down the Gryffindor's sides.

Harry froze. He didn't know what to do.

**Flashback**

"…_be his fuck buddy?!" _

"_Yeah…why not?"_

* * *

Harry staggered into the Gryffindor common room at 10 that night. He wandered right past Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean, and went straight up into his dorm room. Seamus grinned, and got up to follow.

He cast a locking spell on the dorm room door just as Harry collapsed onto his bed. Seamus only had to take a quick look at Harry's flushed face, tired eyes and ruffled clothes to get a good idea of what he'd been up to.

"So…been with Malfoy?"

Harry nodded.

"Took my advice?"

Nod.

"Did you snog him?"

Nod

"Did you blow him?"

Nod.

"Did he blow you?"

Nod.

"Anything else?"

Shake.

"Are you going to screw him?"

Shrug. Seamus laughed.

"Wow you're talkative aren't you?"

"I just had oral sex with my arch rival. Five times. I'm tired, confused, and worn out."

"But it was good though?" Harry turned to Seamus, and managed a devious grin.

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

Hehe... abrupt ending, I know. I'll try harder next time XD  
Review and I will love you forever mwahahaha... unless... you know... I forget... -shifty eyes-


	6. Beginning or end?

Ayeeee... sorry for the lack of updates v.v

Enjoy!

* * *

Blaise was worried about Draco the following morning. The Slytherin Prince seemed too happy for words, yet he hadn't talked to Blaise about why. He even sang in the shower. He nearly skipped into the common room.

Just before Draco could make a complete fool of himself, Blaise grabbed him and whirled him around.

"What happened last night to make you so cheerful?" he asked. Draco beamed at him. His eyes were clouded over slightly, but also intensely bright. He giggled for a while before standing on tiptoes to whisper something in Blaise's ear. Blaise ignored the stupid behaviour in favour of looking totally shocked.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Draco grinned.

"Yep. All afternoon and evening. God he's got one hell of a libido." He said dreamily.

"B,but…how? Why?"

"I dunno. We didn't say a lot…"

"Draco…you _have _to talk more with Potter if you want any kind of relationship with him, or he'll think you're just his fuck buddy."

"His what?" Draco frowned. Blaise sighed. When Draco had first been attracted to Harry, he'd sworn to remain celibate until he either screwed Harry, or the feelings went away. As a result of that, Draco had stayed quite naïve.

"Fuck Buddy. It's someone you screw on a regular basis with no emotional attachment." Draco looked worried.

"No…Harry wouldn't think that…he's a Gryffindor! He wouldn't use someone like that!"

"But you're not just some random student. You're Draco Malfoy. Someone he's hated for 5 years, and a Slytherin to boot. Things change when you add those factors." Draco glared at the floor, looking hurt. "You _have _to talk to him. And don't just abandon it in favour of blowing him this time."

"MALFOY BLEW SOMEONE?!" a Slytherin fourth year was standing behind them, looking shocked. Her mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"Uh oh…" was all Blaise managed to say before the girl ran off, presumably to tell every living soul she could find.

* * *

All through breakfast Malfoy was hassled about who his new fuck buddy was. Just the words 'fuck buddy' made him mad. He wanted more than that, and everyone was treating it like it was just some random guy he screwed.

The thing that shocked people most was not the fact that Malfoy had finally decided to have a sex life, but that he was, in actual fact, gay. Add those to things together and you have the makings of the very first scandal of the year.

"Did you hear? Malfoy blew someone!" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, spraying it in Ron's face. "EW gross Harry!"

"Sorry…" Harry said, coughing. He was in shock. Who had found out about him and Draco? Well…Draco at any rate. The last thing he needed was everyone finding out that he, Harry Potter, was screwing the prince of Slytherin. But would it go that far?

What started out as a muse about him being mad at Draco turned into him wondering whether he'd ever screw said bastard.

He was actually glad to get to Potions, if only for something else to think about.

* * *

When the trio got to Potions, they saw Kass over by the blackboard, drawing what looked like a hippogriff with some chalk. Snape was sat near his desk, looking disgruntled. When they saw Kass, a lot of the Gryffindors started cheering. Kass chuckled, bowing. She even gave a few of them hugs – including Harry which made him go beet red. Snape's eye started twitching dangerously.

"Ok guys, sit down." She said. They all did, chatting excitedly about Kass teaching them again. Snape looked livid. He looked like he wanted to jump up and curse them all for making so much noise. "Right then. Since today's a double lesson, you're gonna go out again and collect the ingredients yourselves first." There was another cheer. But Snape stood up, looking appalled.

"This is a _Potions _lesson, Velty! Not a bloody herbology class!" he snarled. Kass blinked, looking at him. She 'hmm'ed, then turned back to the class.

"Potion ingredients lists are by the door. You have an hour. Let's get with the learning!" everyone filed out, laughing amongst themselves.

* * *

"Did you see his face?!" Ron said, laughing heartily. He was nearly doubled over. Harry laughed with him whilst Hermione searched for the first ingredient a little ahead of them. "It was priceless! Oh god…the next couple of weeks are going to be great."

"Stop being so childish and help me look for the Eye Casper!" Hermione snapped, looking annoyed. She obviously couldn't find it. Harry grinned, and nudged Ron, pointing to a huge clump of Eye Casper that Hermione had just walked straight past. Ron coughed to get Hermione's attention. She turned around, and followed Harry's still pointing finger. "Oh…" she scowled, blushing. She picked a few of the strange shaped flowers before moving on without a word.

This gave Harry and Ron even more to laugh at.

"Har…Potter!" Harry turned to see Draco stood behind them. Ron glowered at him.

"Get lost ferret boy!"

"No it's ok Ron. You go on ahead I'll be there in a minute." Ron stopped mid rant, looking confused.

"Ok…if you're sure…" Harry nodded, looking nonchalant. As soon as Ron had caught up with Hermione, and they were quite a way away, Harry turned back to Draco.

"What?"

"We need to talk." Harry raised a brow.

"Talk? Is that all?" he moved towards Draco but the Slytherin backed away.

"Yes. Talk." He said, trying to be assertive.

"About?"

"Us." Harry laughed.

"Malfoy…"

"Why wont you call me Draco?!" Harry blinked at the outburst. "Really, what the hell is wrong with you? We're totally alone and you won't even call me by my first name, even after what we did!" Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever." Draco glared at him.

"Harry is this going anywhere?"

"I dunno you started this conversation."

"No, dumbass. Are _we _going anywhere?"

"No I stopped walking a while ago." Harry said, grinning. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly feeling terrible. Harry couldn't even have a serious conversation with him. This _wasn't _going anywhere. His fuck buddy. That's all he was to Harry.

"I don't mean anything to you do I?" he asked in a distant voice. Not waiting for an answer, Draco turned and left, leaving Harry feeling strangely hollow.

"Um… I don't think I handled that very well…" he muttered to the empty forest.

* * *

Reviews make teh rightar happee XD


	7. A Seer

Late update... I know v.v sorry...  
Enjoy!

* * *

After an hour of gathering ingredients, the trio headed back to Potions. Harry was lost in his own thoughts, and had just shook his head when Ron asked what Malfoy had wanted.

Malfoy…wanted a proper relationship with him…he wanted to go out with him, and let people know. He wanted to be able to talk to Harry without snaps and insults. And he most probably wanted to do 'couple stuff' like go on dates, and sit around just enjoying each other's company.

Could Harry do that though? After five years of hating Draco, could he really just put it all aside and go out with him? _Did he even want to?_ Draco seemed sincere, but Harry had just wanted a fuck buddy. He'd totally ignored what Draco might have wanted and thought only of himself.

Harry suddenly felt something very hard connect with his face.

"ACK!"

"Harry!" Hermione said exasperatedly. She'd been holding a door open for him and he'd walked right into it. Harry frowned, seeing that they were already back at the Potions room.

"Right then. Instructions are on the board. Pair up and get going!" Kass said, grinning. "First one to finish with a good potion gets 30 house points, and the pair with the best potion gets 50 house points!" there was an excited muttering. Snape hardly ever gave them house points, and now Kass was going to give them 30 just for finishing first!

"Ron, go and work with Neville! I need to work with Harry." Hermione said.

"Why?" asked Ron, looking put out.

"Because Harry's better at potions than you are, and if I work with him then we can get all 80 house points!" Harry blinked at her faith in his abilities. In his present state of mind, he'd probably cock the whole potion up. But he new he couldn't do that to Hermione, so he forced himself to concentrate.

Snape was glowering the whole time as a hushed chatter broke out. People were working happily, enjoying being able to breathe with Kass as a teacher. Everyone was doing much better work. Even Neville was on track. Kass wandered around, showering praise on those who were doing well, and showing those who weren't what they were doing wrong – whispering so they didn't get embarrassed. Snape followed her with his eyes – and if looks could kill, Kass would've died at least a thousand times already.

Harry frowned as a scene passed before his eyes. He and Hermione were standing at the front of the class. The words '80 points to Gryffindor!' rang in his ears, and he caught Draco trying not to smile proudly at him, but failing.

"Harry! Your eyes are glowing!" Hermione gasped. "You had a vision! What was it?!" Harry just smiled, looking over at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll see soon enough."

After that, Harry seemed to be jet propelled. After seeing Draco proud of him, Harry felt like he _had _to fulfil the vision. Not just for Hermione, but for Draco. It didn't even occur to him that he'd just proved he was a Seer. And it didn't occur to him that he was working harder to make Draco happy.

"Kass!" everyone in the room jumped at Hermione's sudden outburst. Snape looked like he was about to explode in fury. Kass just turned with a knowing grin on her face.

"Finished already?" Hermione nodded, puffing her chest out. "Well I don't need to check it. If you _and _Harry put your all into it, it's probably perfect." Harry blushed.

"Potter is inept at making potions." Snape snapped. Kass laughed at him, which caused Snape to scowl.

"Harry is wonderful at making potions! You intimidate this class into being terrible! Look…" she wandered over to Neville. "…this potion is right on track. It hasn't turned a funny colour, given off poisonous fumes, or exploded in any way. And it's because I haven't bullied him, ridiculed him, or made his life a living hell." She seemed to be getting more and more riled up as she spoke. "You are without doubt the worst teacher I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Your scare tactics ensure that most of the class's potential is never realised, and if you continue to make up pathetic lies about _my _student's abilities, I will speak to Dumbledore about having you removed from _my _classroom." Snape stared at her in shock, as did everyone else. Kass was always so laid back and easy going. But she seemed gifted in the art of arguing. Snape mouthed wordlessly for a few moments before glaring at Kass. He stood up and left the room.

There was silence for a few minutes before Kass chuckled. "He loves me really." Everyone in the class, even some of the Slytherins, burst out laughing and went back to their potions.

* * *

At the end of class, Kass quickly tested everyone's potions before 'hmm'ing.

"Well, Hermione and Harry have already earned 30 points, but looking at their potion, it also seems to be the best! Come over here you guys!" Hermione got up quickly and strode to the front of the class. It seemed this was what she lived for. Recognition of her talent. Harry trailed behind her with his hands in his pockets. He knew this had been coming but he still didn't like the attention. "You two are a force to be reckoned with. 80 points to Gryffindor!" Harry glanced expectantly at Draco, and saw him smirking proudly at Harry. He blinked surpisedly when Harry looked at him, and quickly averted his eyes. Harry grinned and turned to Hermione.

"This is what I saw in my vision." He whispered.

* * *

After class, Harry Ron and Hermione were first out. Hermione was leading for once, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Harry…I need to talk to you later. It's important." Ron whispered. Harry nodded, but he was looking back all the time.

"Listen…there's something I need to do. But I'll talk to you after last lesson ok? See you in Divination." And with that, he turned and went the wrong way.

He saw Draco and tried to catch his eye. Draco glanced at him and Harry tilted his head to the side as if saying 'follow me', and walked down an empty corridor.

Every fibre in Draco's body was screaming at him to just walk away. But his heart was telling him to follow Harry to the ends of the Earth. Sighing, he turned and followed.

Harry stopped a little ways into the corridor and waited for Draco. The Slytherin turned the corner, looking anxious. Harry took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

* * *

The next chapter will be longer... I promise!! -hides-


	8. A Beep Load of Secrets

I hope this chapter's length is more to your liking, oh mighty and powerful reader -bows-  
Enjoy!

* * *

Harry stopped a little ways into the corridor and waited for Draco. The Slytherin turned the corner, looking anxious. Harry took a deep breath. 

"We need to talk."

Draco arched a brow.

"I told you that two hours ago." He shrugged. "But then again you are a Gryffindor. Speed must not be your strong point. Along with brainpower." Harry blinked.

"Don't get snappy with me."

"And why not? You made it clear that I'm nothing more than a plaything to you."

"Well yeah but…" Draco scowled and turned to go. "Gah, NO! I mean yeah that's what I thought at first but…look I can't explain how I know because it's dumb…but I think I like you." Draco raised a brow.

"That's it? That's what you made me late for Transfiguration for? To say you _like _me?"

"Well…yeah…" Harry blinked.

"You are without doubt the most clueless…"

"Look…I know what you want…" Harry interrupted. Draco raised a brow.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah…a real relationship, right?" Draco didn't say anything. Harry took this for a yes. "And I'm not ready for that. Mal…Draco…" Draco blinked. "I hated you for five years…I cant just overlook that…right now…I just like you because you give good head…" if looks could kill, Harry would've been dead by now. The Gryffindor gulped, but carried on. "I don't know you Draco. How can I like you, let alone go out with you, if I don't know you?"

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Well…I thought…we could…like…talk more?" Draco stared at him.

"You want us to _talk?_"

"Yeah…so I could get to know you more…" Draco eyes started shining in a very strange way, but he looked otherwise calm. "And maybe then… you know… stuff…" Harry finished stupidly. It took all of Draco's self control not to break into a huge grin and start laughing in happiness.

"Ok." He said quickly before walking off. Harry frowned, watching him leave in confusion.

* * *

Once he was a good enough distance away, Draco jumped in the air and cheered. 

"WOOOOOO!" he shouted, laughing his head off.

"Have you always been crazy?" Draco jolted, looking around to see Blaise leaning against the wall behind him. He grinned.

"You'll never guess what…"

"You found your brain?" For the moment, Draco was too happy to be angered by this.

"Better!"

* * *

Harry wandered into Divination a full twenty minutes late. Trelawny gave him a disapproving look but said nothing. Harry sat down next to Ron and sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothings wrong…just…weird…" Ron frowned.

For the whole lesson, Harry sat staring into space. Once, Trelawny came over and asked why he wasn't reading his tealeaves. Harry simply shrugged and said 'I don't need tealeaves to tell the future.' Before grinning. Trelawny had moved on looking confused.

At lunch, Harry was in his own little world. Once or twice he looked over at Draco, but he never caught the Slytherin's eye. Hermione was still talking about how wonderful Kass's teaching methods were.

With no lessons after lunch, Harry had wanted to spend some time with Draco. But as soon as he started leaving, Ron called him back.

"Hey Harry! Can I talk to you now?" Harry sighed, nodding. But Ron didn't start talking. He motioned for Harry to follow him before walking out of the Great Hall. Harry rolled his eyes but followed.

Across the room, Draco was watching with annoyance.

* * *

"Harry…you know…I like Hermione right?" Harry blinked, amazed. This was the first time Ron had admitted it out loud. 

"Yeah?"

"You…you…" Harry raised a brow. "I…well…"

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Are you going out with her?" Harry nearly choked.

"What?!"

"You're spending a lot of time with her lately…for the petition thing…and all the studying…and her wanting to be your potions partner…" Harry shook his head vigorously.

"No!"

"I won't be mad if you are…" Harry knew this was a lie. Ron'd be furious… he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. We're just friends. I'd never go out with her, she's not my type." Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't wanted to tell Ron this until….well….never…but he needed it for the ultimate reassurance, as Ron was still looking at him sceptically. "I'm gay, Ron." Ron stared blankly at him.

"…What?"

"I'm gay. Well bi really, but you know…. After Cho…. Girls are too much trouble… too weird… boys are better…" Harry mumbled.

"…Oh…" Ron's eyes suddenly went wide. "You're not Malfoy's new fuck buddy are you?!" Harry didn't want to lie, but the look on Ron's face was one of total disgust at the very thought.

"No." Harry said firmly. Ron sighed in relief.

"That's good…" he grinned. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you and Hermione."

"So you don't mind then?" Ron frowned. "About me being gay."

"Ohhh….nah. You know my brother Charlie? He's gay." Harry blinked. He mentally pictured Charlie from last time he'd seen him. "Harry? Harry why are you smirking? Ew that's gross Harry stop drooling!"

* * *

Potions, now voted everyone's favourite subject, was the first lesson of the next day – another double lesson. As per common practice now, all ingredients that could be gathered from around the Hogwarts grounds were. Kass even had Professor Sprout grow some new varieties of plants in the Forest. 

"There are lists on the way out." She said, grinning. Snape was sitting in a corner, looking as furious as ever. But he seemed to be biting his tongue for now. Harry was the last to leave the classroom, as Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation with each other. He found Draco waiting for him outside the door. Harry smiled at him.

"Want to get this stuff together?" he asked, pointing to the list. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah…why not?"

Half an hour later, the two boys had settled into a comfortable conversation about…French houses of all things. Harry was scouting around for more Eye Casper whilst Draco chatted on about everything that stood out in French House Décor.

"And of course their panelling is simply the best. In our summer mansion, the panelling is exquisite…are you even listening to me?" Harry made a triumphant noise as he picked a lock of Eye Casper.

"Well let's put it this way Draco," he said, getting up off of the Forest Floor. "I've never been on holiday in my life. The only time I've ever stepped out of the country is to go to Hogwarts. That's it. I know nothing about France, or its panelling." Draco huffed. "And although I'm learning just how spoilt you truly are, I'd much rather be learning other stuff."

"Like?" Harry blinked. What exactly did he want to know? He wanted to know everything….but where to start? He already knew of Draco's wealth, his family, his Death Eater background…where could he really start?

"Well…do you have any secrets?" Draco raised a brow.

"Secrets?"

"Yeah…stuff other people don't know about you…"

"I'm a very secretive person, Harry." Harry didn't move a muscle. Draco sighed. "Fine…uhm…I never supported Voldemort. I have an older sister but my father got rid of her because he wanted a male heir. My favourite colour is very light blue. I hate the taste of egg white. I've had a crush on you since the first time I met you. I don't have many real friends – infact the only one is Blaise Zabini. I love the muggle punk rock band Green Day. Last year I had by tongue pierced but I had to take it out straight away because my father threatened to disown me." Draco stopped, looking up at Harry. The Gryffindor's mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide. "Questions? Comments?" Harry mouthed wordlessly.

"…wow…" Draco chuckled.

"What? You don't have any secrets like that?" Harry blinked.

"You have a sister? First met me? Green Day? Piercings?!" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "My head hurts." Draco smirked.

"Just accept it all. It's better that way." Harry nodded. "So…have we got all the ingredients yet?" Harry looked down at the list, glad for the subject change.

"Yeah. And we've got about half an hour left."

"Let's just go back…maybe Severus and Kass are fighting." Harry snorted.

"Probably."

* * *

As Harry and Draco reached the dungeons, they could hear angry voices. 

"You're such an insufferable prick! Why can't you just accept that my teaching methods are better than yours?!"

"Because they're not! You fawn over them instead of letting them get on with their work!"

"You ridicule them too much!" the two boys reached the door and peered round. Kass and Snape were standing a hair's breadth away from each other, screaming like they were at opposite ends of a Quidditch pitch.

"I do what I have to!"

"You don't have to make them miserable!" Snape smirked.

"No, that's an extra." Kass looked gob smacked.

"You…you…ARGH! You're an annoying, sleazy bully! I could just...just…" she stopped, staring at him.

"What?" Snape frowned. Kass suddenly jumped forward, pressing her lips to Snape's. If Harry hadn't been in shock, he would have thrown up. Judging by what Harry had seen in Snape's pensieve before, the potion's master had been very unpopular. This was probably the only action he'd had in his life. Harry couldn't see why such an attractive person like Kass would be interested in Snape. And judging by the totally shocked look in Snape's eyes, neither could he. Kass suddenly pushed Snape away, and he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Kass pointed down at him.

"You're evil." She spat, walking away, leaving Snape in a confused bundle on the floor.

* * *

Review... it'll make my day... seriously, I'm that sad XD 


	9. Revelations

Eeep…. Sorry for the long interlude between chapters… I've had serious writer's block, and I looked at the stuff I'd written for this chapter, decided it was awful, and had to start again –headdesk-

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry and Draco decided to stay outside until everyone else got back. Once all the students had come back from gathering their ingredients, Kass walked back into the classroom, all smiles and sunshine as usual. Snape was back in his corner, no longer looking angry, but confused and brooding. Harry almost felt sorry for him. He made it a point in his mind to talk to him after the class, even though he'd probably just get laughed at, and maybe some points deducted for being nosey.

Ron and Hermione had apologised profusely for leaving him behind, but Harry merely blinked. He hadn't really given them much thought.

Once again, Harry was working with Hermione. But this time Ron didn't seem to mind. Draco was working with Zabini, and Harry revelled in the fact that he knew why. He felt like he understood Draco a lot more now. Some of the stuff he'd said had been very confusing. But the more he knew about Draco, the more he _wanted _to know.

"Harry? You seem distant today hun." Harry looked up to see Kass looking intently at him.

"Oh…no I'm good…fine…yeah…" Kass tutted, grinning, and moved on. Harry blinked, suddenly wondering if Kass had Snape-breath. "Yuck…" he muttered.

* * *

After class had finished, Harry stayed behind. He told Ron and Hermione to go on without him, and took more time than necessary cleaning up his ingredients. Draco waited by the door, but Harry shook his head so the Slytherin walked out. Kass had been one of the first to leave.

Harry looked at Snape, who was still sat in the corner, staring intently at the floor. The Gryffindor walked up to him.

"Sir?"

"Go away Potter." Snape muttered without even looking up. Harry braced himself.

"You know you should probably go talk to Kass about what happened." Snape's head shot up.

"What?"

"Just coz she walked off doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Maybe she's just confused or something I dunno. I mean when I first…erm…" Harry trailed off. Snape was staring at him as if he were insane. "Well when I first….discovered I liked someone…it scared me…and I ran off…repeatedly…but I still liked the person. Maybe Kass is just doing the same thing…" Harry was now blushing like an idiot. He wondered exactly how much of what he just said was true. At the beginning, he hadn't liked Draco at all. And he had no idea whether or not Kass like Snape. Snape still didn't say anything. "Right…well…I'll go now…" Harry began walking off.

"Listen here, you annoying brat." Harry froze. "For starters, I couldn't care less what sordid things you do in you spare time, so don't unload that useless information on to me! And secondly, it's not the same situation so your comparisons are useless!" Harry frowned. It almost sounded like… Snape actually wanted to talk about this?

"How so? I mean…"

"That annoying woman has done nothing but ridicule me since the minute she came here. She hates me…" Snape scowled. "And the feeling is more than mutual!"

"There's a fine line between love and hate you know." Harry said without thinking. Snape's eyes narrowed. Harry couldn't help taking a step backwards; he didn't like the death glare he was receiving.

"Save your proverbs for someone who believes in them, Potter. She was probably just…angry…couldn't think of anything else to do…" Snape dropped the death glare and stared at his hands, refusing to look at Harry. Harry was at a loss. He thought back to when he'd kissed Draco just to get the boy off of him. Back when he'd still hated him. He sighed.

"Sir…if I tell you something…promise not to tell anyone else?" Snape snorted.

"Psh. I'm not so pathetic as to join everyone in whispering about the famous Harry Potter." He spat. "And besides, you know something about me I don't want anyone to know."

"Right…well…you know the person Malfoy's been…erm….with? It's me." Snape's head shot up, and look of pure shock and slight disgust on his face.

"Draco's seeing _you?!" _Harry ignored him.

"And the first time we kissed…I just wanted him to get away from me. But…it grew from that…and…maybe if you talked to Kass…then…that could grow too…" Harry chuckled. "I mean…Kass couldn't possibly hate you more than Draco and I hated each other over the years right?" Snape stared at him for a few moments before doing something Harry never thought he'd ever see – he smiled. It was more of a smirk, but at least it wasn't the usual sneer. "Our situations… aren't that different…"

"You might just have something there Potter." Snape sighed. "You're…you're not like your father at all are you?"

"I don't have his mean streak, if that's what you mean." Harry said, frowning.

"Huh. That'd be it then." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm even discussing this with you…"

"W…"

"You saw my sodding memories." Snape cut Harry off, talking about that incident for the first time since it had happened. "I was _very_ unpopular at school. I was the nerd in the back row, mixing potions and studying the dark arts. I…I have no idea how to deal with women…" Harry was shocked that Snape was actually talking about information that completely destroyed his image. He thought for a moment.

"Just leave it for a bit. Don't talk to her…only talk to her if she talks to you. Then after a few days, go to her and say you've been thinking a lot about her…I dunno…ask what happened, and why it happened. But don't push it unless you have to." Snape raised a brow.

"Does any of that sound anything like how I would act?" he asked.

"Erm… well no but…"

"Right. just get out Potter, and don't talk of this to anyone. Or you might just find a little truth serum in your breakfast one morning." Harry blinked.

* * *

"I swear that guy's bi polar…" Harry muttered as he caught up with Ron and Hermione later on that day. He was still pretty confused about what had happened with Snape. He saw Draco waiting for him again at the doors to the Great Hall. He made a bee line for him but Ron grabbed his cloak.

"Hey Harry, I've gotta talk to you about something." Harry sighed. He turned around to see hope glittering in Ron's eyes and couldn't bring himself to crush it.

"Ok." He said, nodding. He shot an apologetic look at Draco and followed Ron away for the Great Hall. Hermione carried on into the Hall with Lavender and Parvati.

Ron led Harry all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. He went up to the dorm rooms and sat down on his bed.

"What do you think Hermione would say if I asked her out?" Harry tried not to throttle him.

"You brought me all the way up here for that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"There are ears everywhere!" Ron said, sending a shifty look behind him. Harry groaned.

"Ron…"

"Well I thought you might…you know…try and get a vision or something…" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He'd never _tried _to have a vision before – they just happened. But if it would shut Ron up…

'_Come on…I need a vision…'_ Harry tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, but the rather disturbing image of Kass kissing Snape kept popping into his head. But strangely, it worked. Though not the way he had intended. He felt like he was on the floor, on top of something warm. He was scared, looking up at two figures. They were very close together.

"I cant believe I let this happen." The one said, in a very familiar voice. It was Kass! Harry then knew who the other person was. Snape took a step towards Kass.

"Harry?" Harry blinked, and was back in the Gryffindor tower. "What did you see?" Ron asked excitedly. Harry knew he couldn't say what he'd really seen, but he smiled and patted Ron's shoulder.

"You've got nothing to worry about mate." He said, before walking away quickly.

* * *

Once back downstairs in the Great Hall, Harry looked around for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen. Professor Snape however, was striding towards him, glaring. Harry seemed to shrink at the sight.

"I want to know what's happening. Now." Snape hissed. Harry blinked bemusedly.

"With…what?"

"Kass is in the library. Go and talk to her. _Now._" And with that, Snape walked off again. Harry sighed.

"I guess that's his way of asking for help with his love life." Harry muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Hey." Harry jumped slightly as Draco spoke up from behind him. He smiled. "Where are you going?" Harry paused slightly, unsure of whether he should tell Draco. He didn't much like the idea of drinking veritaserum… on the other hand, Draco already knew anyway.

"I hafta go talk to Kass for Snape. I'm playing double matchmaker."

"Double?"

"Kass and Snape. Ron and Hermione. I'm not all too sure on those two…but I _know _Snape and Kass'll make it."

"How?" Draco asked, brow raised. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Ha! There's something you don't know about me! I'm a Seer." He grinned. "Just grew into it a few days ago. And I had a vision where Snape and Kass were…"

"Stop! I don't want to know." Harry chuckled. Draco smirked. "I still have more on you when it comes to secrets though."

"Oh yeah? My aunt and uncle made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs."

"My father used to practice the Cruciatus curse on me."

"I was prophesised as the only one who could kill Voldemort."

"I used to…" Draco stopped, his eyes growing wide. "Nothing…" Harry frowned.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nah it's nothing. Don't worry about it." And Draco sped up.

Once they reached the library, Harry made Draco stay in the transfiguration section whilst he went on to potions, where Kass was flicking through a book on the uses of warts with a furious pace.

"Erm…hi?" Harry piped up. Kass looked up in mild interest.

"Hi Haz. Look, I'm kinda busy right now…"

"Looking up on warts?" Harry asked, grinning. Kass chuckled.

"Nah…more like stewing in my own thoughts."

"And are those thoughts anything to do with what happened with Snape?" Kass jolted, looking up at Harry, who was smirking at her. She gave him a disbelieving look before laughing.

"You're one nosey little dude."

"And proud of it!" He sat down next to Kass. "So…what are you going to do?"

"Finish my book?"

"About Snape…"

"No…it's about warts." Harry groaned. Kass was even more evasive than he could be.

"What are you going to do about Snape?" Kass sniffed.

"Avoid him for the rest of my life."

"Why? Don't you like him?" Kass raised a brow.

"It's not that so much…office romances never last. You can't date your colleagues."

"That's just dumb." Kass sighed.

"He's an insufferable git who uses bullying techniques."

"But you still like him right?" Harry asked. Kass glanced at him before nodding. Harry resisted the urge to laugh. It was crazy knowing someone fancied Snape of all people. But he guessed everyone was someone's type.

"Dear god… why?" Harry said, choking on his own laughter. Kass scowled, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You know I'm still a teacher… I can easily give you detention for the rest of the year!" Harry raised his hands in defence.

"Ok, ok sorry… it's just… you know…_Snape_…" Kass sighed.

"I dunno… he challenges me I guess. He's a lousy teacher… but a brilliant potions master, and I admire that." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, you just have bad taste." He said. Kass raised a brow.

"Oh yeah? I'm not the only one with a taste for Slytherins though, am I?" Harry's eyes widened.

"How…"

"I'm very good at reading people, Haz. That's all you need to know." Kass said, winking.

* * *

So yeah, quite a pointless chapter but it had to be done :) next one will be better!

Reviews make my heart squish :)

Oh and I want to know if Snape was a little too OOC? I'm having trouble writing him with a love interest…


	10. Mental Scarring

Ack… long gap between chapters v.v

Though I have a good reason! -gets pelted with tomatoes- X.x

* * *

A week passed by without anything out or the ordinary happening. Unless of course you counted the Boy Who Lived and the Slytherin Prince being frequently seen having friendly chats with each other in the hallways. Members from both houses were very confused by their behaviour, but no one dared say anything.

Rumours were still flying around about who Draco's new fuck buddy was. Some people were so intrigued that they started following Draco around to try and find out – of course Draco noticed and cursed them all. After the unlucky students finally stopped throwing up spiders, they no longer had the urge to follow the Slytherin around.

Potions carried on being taught by Kass, and everyone's test marks were rising amazingly. Even Neville managed to get an 'O'. Snape only had a week left of sitting in on her lessons, but none of the teachers would say what was going to happen to him afterwards. But Snape seemed much more interested in casting long looks in Kass direction (followed by a glare if she ever caught him looking, of course) than what was going to happen to him after he was no longer needed in potions. Harry's newest prediction had yet to come true, and he was very confused by this – his predictions usually happened within a day.

* * *

Harry was absolutely knackered by the end of potions the following Friday. Once again Kass had let them out to get their own ingredients, but one of the ingredients this time had been a live toad, which Harry had spent half an hour trying to catch before it had jumped into a marsh. It was a tired and very soggy Harry that trudged back to the potions room, after being rescued from the marsh by Hermione.

For the rest of the day (after a good shower), Harry wandered around the castle aimlessly with Draco. He was amazed at how comfortable he felt with Draco now.

"And then the moron had the cheek to call _me _self centred!" Harry just smiled. Draco continued ranting but Harry wasn't really listening. He was more interested in where they were – or rather, how he didn't know where they were. They were somewhere in the dungeons. The air was damp and cold, and the corridor they were in seemed to go on forever. A door to Harry's right caught his eye. It had a silver trim, and the wood was stained green. He suddenly turned sharply and went through the door. "Harry where the hell are you going?" Draco asked, following.

"I don't know…" the room seemed very familiar somehow. There was a table with a tablecloth that reached the ground standing by the opposite wall, but the rest of the room was empty, and very dark. The only light was a candle on the wall. Harry frowned.

"Well this is fascinating but…" Draco stopped, freezing up mid sentence. There were footsteps coming this way. Harry's breath hitched and he grabbed Draco, diving under the table. He ended up on top of Draco, pinning him down under the table. He blushed vibrantly. "Was that really necessary?" Draco asked, smirking.

"We're out after hours." Harry whispered. He suddenly remembered how this room was familiar. It was the room from his vision. But that meant…

Harry peeked out from under the table cloth. Kass was standing in the doorway, cursing and looking lost.

"Stupid, annoying, useless, bloody dungeons…"

"Thought I heard your voice." Kass gasped, backing into the room. Snape appeared in the doorframe. "Kass…"

"Stay away from me." Snape entered the room, and walked swiftly until he was an inch away from Kass.

"What's happening?" Draco whispered from under Harry. Harry just shushed him.

"Do you really want me to?" Snape asked. Kass averted her gaze to the floor. She slowly shook her head.

"I can't believe I let this happen." She murmured. Snape took a step towards Kass. Knowing what was coming next, Harry pulled the tablecloth down again and looked down at Draco, who was giving him a death glare.

"What's happening out there?"

"Kass and Snape are getting it on." Draco's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth wide, as if about to yell. Harry panicked, and did the only thing he could think of to silence the blonde – he pressed their lips together. Draco froze beneath him and letting out a small moan. Harry pulled away a little, placing a few kisses to Draco's lips, savouring his flavour.

"Shhh." He murmured. Draco nodded. Suddenly the table bashed against the wall with a resounding thud. Harry darted his eyes right to see the silhouette of a pair of legs.

"Oh they'd better not do it on the table…" Draco looked terrified at the idea. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as ominous moans came from above them.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a start. He looked around warily before remembering he was still under the table from last night. And he was still on top of Draco. And he knew why he'd woken up. Draco had his arm around Harry and was running his hand down the Gryffindor's spine. He smirked up at Harry.

"Morning. Finally." Harry sighed. He pulled the tablecloth up and saw that Snape and Kass had both gone. Last night, both Draco and Harry had fallen asleep to escape the noises the teachers had made. "That'll mentally scar me for life, that will." Draco muttered, his arm still around Harry. Harry frowned at the offending arm.

"What are you doing?" Draco frowned.

"Don't get snappy with me. You're the one that kissed me last night."

"To shut you up!"

"Oh yeah sure." Draco glared, removing his arm. "Just get off me Potter." Harry mentally groaned – he'd messed this up very well. He carefully edged off Draco and out into the room, standing up. Draco stood up, cursing. "Fucking hell I ache all over! That stupid fucking floor…" Harry couldn't help smiling. He put his hands cautiously on Draco's shoulders. The Slytherin froze. "What are you doing?" he asked, mimicking Harry perfectly. Harry chuckled, massaging Draco's tenseness away. The Slytherin seemed to melt under Harry's palms. The Gryffindor chuckled again, placing a kiss on Draco's neck.

"C'mon. We'll be late for breakfast." Draco just followed Harry in a happy daze.

* * *

Harry and Draco separated to their respective house tables, Harry sitting down with Ron and Hermione, and Draco with Blaise.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked Hermione as Harry sat down.

"Well….I…we…can't leave Harry on his own." Harry seemed to have come in half way through a conversation between Ron and Hermione. Hermione had looked up, saw he was coming over, and used it to her advantage.

"Harry won't mind will you mate?"

"No course not…what?"

"If we go to the Hogsmead trip this weekend without you. You know…just the two of us." Ron gave him big pleading eyes. Harry smiled.

"Nah. Not at all." '_There's someone else I'd rather go with anyway' _Harry thought to himself, smirking. He looked up to see Draco staring intently at him. He winked before going back to his breakfast, leaving the Slytherin feeling very confused, but happy.

* * *

After eating, Harry marched straight over to the Slytherin table. Draco gave him the strangest look, like a rabbit caught in headlights. Everyone from Gryffindor and Slytherin were watching with bated breath as they followed Harry's line of sight over to Draco.

Harry stopped right beside Draco and grinned at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend." Draco looked like he was about to faint from combined stress and euphoria.

"Uh…s,sure…"

"Great. I'll meet you by the gate at 10 then?" Draco just nodded. And with that, Harry grinned again and walked off. At the Gryffindor table, Ron whispered 'he's gone mad!' to Hermione, who just gave Draco a calculating look. Next to Draco, Blaise nudged him before whispering 'what the hell?'

* * *

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco filled Blaise in on everything, though he still didn't quite understand what had happened in the Great Hall. Why would Harry do something like that? Did he want people to suspect them? After that rumour about the Slytherin prince 'blowing' someone, why would Harry take a risk like that?

"Maybe he's ready for a relationship with you." Blaise said, shrugging. Draco looked horrified.

"Don't shrug your shoulders like that when you say that!" he snapped, pointing a furious finger at Blaise. "If that's what it is…this is the best thing that's ever happened to me! My whole life has been leading up to this!" Blaise didn't trust himself to speak without making a sarcastic remark, so he just stayed silent. Draco sighed, putting his hand on his heart. "I think I love him, you know." Blaise's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" but Draco wasn't listening. He near as dammed floated to the staircase, drifting up into the boy's dorms. Blaise groaned, pressing two fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You'd better love him back Potter…I don't want to have to deal with a lovesick, heartbroken Malfoy…"

* * *

-wakes up from tomato induced sleep-

Nyeh? Oh, right, as I was saying… I recently had to reformat my hard drive because it was riddled with viruses… and have spent quite a while trying to get all my stuff back…

Plus I've been trying to update for the past few days and just kept getting errors.

I'll try to update a bit more frequently now though.

Review pwease :)


	11. Draconia

The next morning, Ron cast a cautious glance at Harry, who was stood infront of the mirror in the boy's dormitories. He'd been there for several minutes, furiously combing his hair, trying to make it lay flat. So far nothing was working.

Ron frowned. Usually Harry got up, gave his hair a fleeting glance in the mirror and wandered off downstairs.

"Harry…if this is some kind of protest because we're leaving you out…you can come with us if you want…" Harry turned around, looking confused.

"You what now?"

"You know…you going to Hogsmead with Malfoy. If it's because I put you in an awkward position yesterday…"

"Oh….no I want to go with Draco." Harry said, shrugging. Ron blinked.

"Why?" Harry sighed, before taking a deep breath.

"Because he fancies me, I fancy him, and I'm going to ask him if he wants to start dating properly." If this had been a cartoon and not real life, Harry was sure Ron would have fainted. As it was, he just took a step backwards, looking like he'd been shot in the head and lived.

"W,what?!" Harry sighed again, this time in annoyance.

"Don't think about it too much. Just think of it as…my first real relationship since Cho Chang. Now go to Hogsmead and get in there with Hermione." Harry said, winking before leaving. Ron stood in silence for a few moments before shaking his head and taking Harry's advice to not think about it too much.

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

Harry met up with Draco in the entrance hall, smirking at him as a hello. A few people around them had stopped for a quick look, wondering if they'd get to see Harry and Draco fight or something. But Harry just led Draco out of the castle, the Slytherin looking slightly confused.

"Harry what are you playing at?" Draco asked, frowning. Harry didn't stop walking.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to attract attention like this. After the rumours about me….then this…" despite the accusing tone in Draco's voice, he was inwardly pleading to every deity ever thought up that Blaise was right, and that this was it. Was Harry finally going to ask him out for real?

"Does it bother you?"

"No." Draco said a little too enthusiastically. "I…thought it'd bother you."

"Well it doesn't." Harry shrugged. Draco just nodded.

Once in Hogsmead, Harry went right to the Three Broomsticks. Draco followed, feeling anticipation building up in his chest. Harry ordered two butterbeers and sat down at a table in the far corner, away from everyone else. It was the kind of corner that all pubs or restaurants seemed to have. One that allowed you to look out at all of the other customers but somehow stopped them from looking at you. Draco sat down next to him, a questioning look set on his face.

"Care to tell me what this is about then?" Harry had to stop himself laughing. He knew that Draco knew why they were here – or at least, Draco anticipated why they were here.

"Why don't you guess first?" Harry asked, smirking. Draco looked stunned.

"Guess?"

"Yup."

"I…I…" Draco stuttered, not knowing what to say. Should he just say what he hoped was going to happen, or play dumb? Their drinks arrived at that point, giving Draco an opportunity not to answer Harry.

"Well let's make it more interesting. For every wrong answer you give me, I'll kiss you." Harry said, making Draco choke on his butterbeer, nearly spraying it everywhere.

"Um… you're going to kill me?" Harry smirked, leant forward, placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips and sat back again. Draco, now with a light head and tingly lips, decided that, for now, playing dumb was definitely the way to go.

For the next ten minutes, Draco thought of every stupid reason he could – ranging from Harry announcing he had a life threatening disease, to Harry giving him a flobberworm as an early Christmas present. After a particularly long kiss, Draco's senses couldn't take anymore.

"Are you going to ask me out?" Harry made no move to lean forward, and just smirked. If Draco had been light headed before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

"Well if I did, what would you say?" Draco laughed in genuine disbelief.

"What do you think?"

"I think you'd say yes."

"I would."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Harry leaning forward again and kissed Draco. Unlike the previous kisses, this one was passionate. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip and the Slytherin opened his mouth, letting Harry's tongue explore. There was a crash behind them and both boys pulled away to see Ron and Hermione staring at them. Hermione, after getting over the shock, grinned at them. Ron however, looked like he was going to faint. There was a tray of butterbeers at Ron's feet where the redhead had obviously dropped them after seeing Harry and Draco kiss.

"Wh…what…" he shook his head. "You know… half of me was so sure that you were just trying to freak me out this morning…" Harry chuckled nervously, unsure of what to do. Hermione came to the rescue.

"Ron, why don't you go and get us more butterbeers?"

"Huh?" Ron looked down at his soaked jeans and shoes, and scatted pieces of butterbeer mugs. "Oh…" he sloshed back towards the bar in a daze while Hermione came to sit by Harry.

"I must admit, I knew this would happen…" Harry rolled her eyes. Of course she knew. She _always _bloody well knew… "I didn't think it would happen so soon though… Harry's denial isn't something that is usually broken so easily." Harry huffed at this, poking his tongue out. Hermione suddenly looked very seriously at him. "Are you sure this is what you want? It is _Malfoy…_"

"I'm right here you know…" Draco grumbled. Harry smiled.

"Pretty sure… only one way to find out, right?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Draco muttered again. Harry grinned, giving Draco a playful shove.

"Hey don't worry Draco. If things go bad, there's always Blaise." Draco raised a brow.

"For me or for you?"

"Meh. Both if you want." Harry said, smirking. Hermione sighed.

"You two… will take some getting used to…"

"You love us really." Harry said, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I _hate _Malfoy…"

"Well yeah but… that'll pass." Harry waved it off. "Anyway, how are things with Ron? Have you snogged him yet?" Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?! Why would I?!" Harry blinked.

"Um… because you two fancy each other?" Hermione shook her head, sighing.

"Harry!" Ron yelped from behind Hermione.

"Oh hey Ron." Harry said cheerfully, taking a mug of butterbeer from the tray Ron was carrying. "How's your day going so far?" Ron stared at him incredulously.

"When you said I had nothing to worry about I didn't know you planned on doing this!" Ron whispered. Harry blinked.

"I thought you wanted my help?"

"Not this kind of help!"

"Oh…" Harry sniffed. "Well… may as well be forward about it… worked for me…" Ron cuffed Harry.

"Yes, but Malfoy's not the same as Hermione! He's bloody desperate after so long with no action!" Malfoy raised a brow.

"Is it just a Gryffindor trait to talk about people as if they're not there?" he asked.

"Only Slytherins…" Ron muttered. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, don't vent on Malfoy… I know it's fun but…"

"HEY!"

"…but it won't solve anything." Ron dropped into the seat next to Harry, groaning. "Let's just…. Forget this for now."

* * *

"_Green Day?_" Hermione sat back, incredulous. "No way. I wont believe it."

"It's true." Harry grinned, sipping his butterbeer. "He loves them. I've seen his albums…he keeps them magically shrunken in his pocket wherever he goes." Draco stirred his butterbeer with his finger, a pale blush tainting his cheeks.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to this degradation…" he muttered. Harry grinned, patting his arm sarcastically.

"Don't worry. At least I'm not telling them about your piercing…" Draco groaned as Hermione's head shot up in interest.

"Piercing?"

"Oh yeah… he had a piercing in his tongue but had to take it out."

"Why Malfoy… how very muggle of you." Hermione said, smirking. Draco scowled.

"Heh… I didn't know ferret boy was so interesting." Ron said, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"You never gave me a chance." Draco shrugged.

"So what else don't we know about you?" Hermione asked. Draco stretched out, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Well since Harry's spilling my guts out for me… I may as well tell you about my sister…"

"Your _sister?_" Draco nodded.

"One year older than me… never met her… as a baby she had blonde hair… even paler than mine… blue eyes…" Draco's eyes opened, looking away from the trio. "Though I only know that from a picture I found in my mother's purse. She was gone before I was born."

"Gone?" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "You mean… she died?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, she was given away. My father wanted a male heir so he had her adopted shortly after she was born." Ron suddenly frowned.

"But… what were you doing looking in your mother's purse?" Hermione glowered at him.

"Be more sympathetic Ron!" she snapped. Draco snorted.

"I was trying to steal money of course… I _was _five at the time, you know. I thought the picture was of me at first… I asked my mother why I had blue eyes in the picture. She just panicked and told me never to mention the picture again." Ron chuckled.

"I can see why you mistook yourself for a girl…" Hermione reached across the table and hit Ron hard. "Ow! What the hell!?" Draco didn't pay any attention to him. Harry frowned. This was the most he'd ever heard Draco talk about his sister.

"So … when did you find out it was your sister?" Harry asked.

"When my mother told me a few years later… she said it was time I knew the truth even if my father didn't want me to." Draco shrugged. "But I've always thought she just wanted someone to talk about my sister to…"

"You know, if your mother knows where your sister was sent, it may be possible to find her…" Hermione piped up.

"Nah… my sister had a magic suppression spell put on her and was sent to a muggle orphanage. There's no way. It's probably better that way anyways."

"So there's a little pureblood Malfoy running around out there with no idea who she is?" Ron sighed. "Your dad sucks, Malfoy."

"Cheers." Draco muttered.

"So she's as clueless about magic as I was…" Harry muttered. "Poor kid… heiress to millions… pureblood witch… completely oblivious."

"That 'kid' is older than you Harry." Hermione pointed out. "But Malfoy… don't you have any idea _what _orphanage she was sent to?"

"Nope. All I know is what she looked like as a kid… and the fact that my mother called her Draconia…" Ron stifled laughter with a cough. Draco scowled. "What?! I was named after her… we both pretty much have the same name… only changed slightly for gender reasons…."

"Hmm…" Hermione suddenly fell silent.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Hermione said quickly. Too quickly.

"You're planning something… what is it?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione just shook her head quickly.

"It's nothing really."

* * *

Raar. Update woot go me :P

-gets hit with rocks-


End file.
